Our Favortie story
by Phictionmaker7
Summary: "You know I meant what I said. I really do love you." Finally, Albus looked back at Scorpius. "I know it's soon, but I really can't help what I feel. You-you make me want to be better. You make me want to go back in time and change things I never thought I would want to. You make me smile when you look at me, and make me laugh whenever you do...


**This whole story started out as a cool little idea i thought someone should do. Seeing as no one did it yet, i thought I'd let you little lovelies reading my story into the unknown depths of my mind. Fair warning: You might explode...my mind is pretty dangerous.**

**...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, tell me a story."

"Okay, sweetie. Uh...once upon a time there lived a small, pale, talented, little boy. He was very different from everyone else. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest boy and his talent was purely with his emotions. There also lived a boy, his name was Scorpius, he was everything that the little boy wanted to be, but wasn't. He was strong, attractive, popular, tan, tall, and just seemed to be perfect.

He only seemed perfect though. His life was...hard. Different, and not very happy. In fact he was miserable. Until he found the love of his life. Can you tell me who that was Alex?"

"The little boy the...pale one!"

"Yup, do you want to know how they met?"

"Please!"

"Well it was sunny day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they first formally met..."

It was more than sunny, Albus thought grumpily, it's blazing! I feel as if i'm going to drop dead at any moment. In fact, he continued in the comfort of his own protected mind, I bet that if I-"Hey!"

Albus suddenly was on the ground the hard, unforgiving ground. The large walls of Hogwarts were built stronger and better than ever after the war. The lights were dimmed, but bright enough for Albus to see his offender's face very clearly.

His offener, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Hogwarts' resident Mr. Perfect, or so it seemed. Scorpius just smack-dabbed ran into Albus.

"What could you possibly want Potter?" Scorpius asked. "A blow job? How is Hogwarts' resident fag?"

All Albus' life he'd been scared, and physically weak. His usually happy demeanor was dampened by Scorpius. Albus felt as if he wanted to cry. He hated this boy so much! At least he wanted to... Albus could and would never tell anyone how he truly felt about the green tied man.

"You knocked me over, can't you watch where you're going for once Scorpius?"

"You stupid boy little runt! I don't have to! It's you who got in my way the least you can do is-"

"Hey Malfoy what are you doing to my boo?" Albus hated David Beckingham more than anything, but Beckingham loved Albus more than life. Oh what fun.

"I'm not your 'boo' and I never will be David! You annoy me and you're really, really …weird! Just leave me alone…please." Albus wasn't one to beg so when he did he really meant it. Scorpius knew that. He'd been giving the boy more attention than he even knew. Scorpius truly cared for the 'paled beauty'. Albus was just so… different... special, fun, talented and beautiful. He was so so beautiful. Scorpius may act like a dick around Albus but he just had second grade syndrome. When you really like a girl- a boy in Scorpius' case- you were mean and rude to them so they'd never find out …ever.

"I have to go." Albus said. He knew that if he didn't leave know he'd start bawling. He didn't know why Malfoy was so mean to him or why David wouldn't leave him alone.

Scorpius wanted to say something but, he couldn't. All he wanted to do was tell Albus what he meant to him. Albus ran away, only this time Scorpius followed.

"Daddy, where is it?" I shouted from across the hall. It had been years since I heard the story of my dad meeting the love of his life. But now, I wanted to know the rest of the story my dad always broke off even when I begged him to go on.

At least tomorrow's my 17th birthday. Then I could finally know. But, as my daddy constantly told me, I had always been an impatient boy...

"It should be in the biggest box in the corner... have you got it sweetie?" I kept searching through all of the old items in the box until I found what I was looking for... and then some. I was only looking my dad's old wallet, but I stumbled upon a diary too.

"Daddy can I take something else out of here too?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie."

"Potter! Hey Potter wait!" Scorpius shouted.

"What on EARTH COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!" Albus all but screeched at his 'offender'.

"I'm sorry okay, I just want to say that I...I think I like you?" Once Scorpius saw Al's face he knew that the cat was really out of the bag. There was no going back no matter how much he wanted to take back his hasty words he couldn't. Albus would always know.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

Scorpius took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I know I've done some mean things to you, but it was only because I liked you! So whaddaya say will you go to Hogsmead with me?" It was at that moment when Albus looked Scorpius dead in the eye and answered.

"No."

Scorpius flipped out, "no what do you mean no?"

"No, as in I don't want to go with you. Do you know how much crap you gave me for being gay, and before that just for being alive?"

"Please Al give me a chance!"

"Why should I-oh my god. No one else knows that you fancy blokes do they?"

"Please don't tell them, please! I'm begging you!"

"Fine, Malfoy, take away all of my fun. But I want something in return."

"What?"

"A kiss." Scorpius stared at Albus.

"You don't want to go to Hogsmead with me, but you'll kiss me?" Al nodded his head in affirmation. "What is wrong with you?"

Albus sighed. "You're very fit, in case all the flocking girls that constantly surround you hadn't told you already. And what you said earlier didn't make sense. 'Go to Hogsmead with me, but don't tell anyone I like you.' and since I don't want to be 'one of those boys', I'll just take a kiss it's quick easy...fun. And," Albus said in a smaller voice. "I'm scared if you go with me to Hogsmead you'll be hurt by Ma'rk Gosling."

Ma'rk Gosling was the most popular guy at school. He was Hogwarts' resident badass. He was also the "hottest guy in the world!" according to his love struck possy. He was- "Hey faggot! What brings you hear? Oh lemme guess. You're thirsty and you want to suck my dick? Sorry honey the job has already been taken. But I can assure you- Malfoy. You're fucking Malfoy? Good Lord!"

"Ma'rk it's not what you think! Trust me!" Al cried, moving towards the brunette slowly.

"How can I trust a gay you guys always lie. And for the stupidest things, like trying to get into my amazing pants."

Scorpius, at that very second, did something he hadn't done for a while. He cared. "What is wrong with you Ma'rk? You have everything! Why are you such a dick to him? So what he's gay! Get. Over. It. No one cares anymore. It's only you. So, is there some deep feeling that you've been hiding that you wanna get off your chest? Hmmm?" Every jaw was on the ground. Scorpius wasn't one to care. If he did, it was serious.

Ma'rk shook off his shock. "Well I can see it happened. You guys are fucking so I'll just go and tell the whole school now."

Scorpius tried run after him, to stop him from telling the world how he felt. He wasn't ready yet... But neither was Albus. "Are you okay Al?"

Albus, in his red striped tie, stuttered in the blazing sun light. "You-you st-stood up for me. Y-you've never done that before. Why now?"

"Because I stopped caring what everyone else thought." Scorpius said moving closer to him, slowly. So very slowly, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers together. "I care about you. A lot."

Albus leaned in slowly, puckering his lips, Scorpius did the same. When suddenly Albus pulled back and cleared his throat. "Uh-well since the whole school knows-or will know. What do you say to going to Hogmead with me?"

"I thought you didn't want to go with me for my past dickiness."

"Well in case Gosling hadn't shouted it loud enough, I happen to like dick. So what do you say?" Albus made unnecessary puppy-dog eyes to Scorpius. While Scorpius laughed at Albus' sudden vulgar language.

"I say..." Scorpius pretended to think it over theatrically, "...yes! I mean. I guess just so you won't be alone, you know monsters and stuff..."

"My hero!" They embraced and laughed. "By the way. I forgive you." Albus whispered.

Scorpius took a deep breath into Albus' shirt, "thank you."

"How is this possible?" I said shaking my head. I leaned back against the door frame of the closet. I had stopped reading for a moment. The story seemed so alive and...beautiful.

"Honey, what are you still doing in here?" My daddy said. He stood with the soft, slightly roused midnight black hair in the doorway. His bright beautiful green eyes studied me caringly and critically, analyzing my every move. He was my mommy and my daddy rolled in one. I loved him. I loved both of them. His dark green, tight V-neck showed off his lean body that drove his lover crazy. His dark blackish-blue pants looked nice. That's all I'm going to think I'm not going into depth on my daddy's ass.

"I found a book...a diary. Is it yours?" My hands started to shake when he moved his hand to slowly cover my own. "Yes it's mine." He could tell from my scared and confused expression that I knew what it did. I just didn't know how. "It is similar to a pensieve. I merely put the memory in and the story tells itself... If you ever want to look at it again. just tell me. It's all yours. I think it's time you knew."

"Really daddy, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

The date was an interesting affaire. The entire school knew or thought that Albus and Scorpius were dating. A Malfoy and a Potter? People pointed and whispered behind the their backs and some brazen kids came up to them multiple times and demanded to know the entire story. Some kids even asked if Scorpius had tricked, blackmailed, forced, or even brainwashed Albus in to going out with him. But instead of getting angry and upset at the idiocy and ignorance of the kids Albus calmly answered no, and he had even said that he asked Scorpius to accompany him.

Because Albus is a bigger man than all of the kids at Hogwarts who participated in the questioning, the new rumor around the school was that Albus was a desperate whore who "wanted it bad" and would do anything to get it.

Al put on a brave face to the kids, teachers, friends, and even his family; but to Scorpius and Scorpius only, he broke down. He cried for so long and cried so hard that it actually made Scorpius cry himself. That is a very hard thing to do. Albus just could not understand for the life of why everyone it seemed, had to be so mean. All the time. The bullying slowed down after a bit. When people got bored the first time the unwanted limelight was taken off of Albus' shoulders and the whole school's attention was, finally, elsewhere. But Albus didn't think that attention would shift this time around. He had good reason too.

Because it was true. Not all of it of course, but the main bit: Albus and Scorpius started to date. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were dating. That should not be happening. But it was.

"I think the one on the right. Definitely! It's faboo!" Scorpius mocked in a playful voice. Al rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. Scorpius blushed and looked up at him, for he was lying on his back on a blanket outside in the warm. "You-you kissed me. Y-you've never done that before." Why now, is everything okay Alby?" Albus giggled again.

"Yes Score, everything is fine. And as for the...kiss," Albus blushed again, "there's a first time for everything."Scorpius moved his hand where Albus had kissed it previously, the skin was tingly and warm. "Actually," Al started again. "That wasn't a kiss. A real kiss is on the lips, and it's nice. Or at least that's what Jimmy tells me."

The two have been dating for about a month now. They found that they are happy with each other and that they are a good couple. The students still assume that they've "done it" a thousand and one times, all of them different positions. But when two people are this happy together, who cares what others have to say?

"So, are you telling me this because you want me to kiss you? And I mean really kiss you?" Scorpius asked softly, his sparkling grey eyes filled with excitement.

"I don't know, I- oh fuck it, fuck them! Yes! I want it so bad Score!" Albus cried aloud.

"Really? What haven't we already done this yet?"

Albus' happy eyes now looked sad and almost tearful. "Haven't you heard, we've already had sex a trillion times."

Oh, now it all makes sense! Scorpius thought, as he silently fingered Al's hair in the early summer sun. Their backs faced large trees and their eyes were glued to the Black Lake.

"Al, screw the world! I-I love you" Albus gasped. "And-and I don't care if the world knows, or if they see us. I want to be with you and only you." Scorpius' kind, heartfelt, true words made Albus turn around to face his lover. Albus slowly, but surely brought his hands to Scorpius' slightly coarse cheek and brought their faces closer together. Scorpius' eyes fluttered close, along with Albus'. Albus leaned in farther, but not all the way. Scorpius took the silent hint Albus was making and closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss started out slow, sweet, and innocent. But as the two got more comfortable with the movement of their lips the kiss started to become more passionate. Scorpius' brazen tongue came out of his mouth to roam free in Albus'. Albus gasped, not expecting to feel his lovers' tongue inside his mouth; but as Scorpius found more Gryffindor courage he started to play with Albus' tongue. He poked and prodded it with his own making his boyfriend moan in ecstasy. Albus broke for air, but continued to moan because Scorpius started to kiss his neck. He started out slow and sweet, like before, then grew bolder and bolder, until finally he marked Albus. There on Albus' silver, milky skin lay the biggest darkest hickey Scorpius had ever seen. And he had done it! Scorpius made his boyfriend moan his name and gasp with pleasure.

Scorpius wanted more.

But he couldn't have it now or could he? Would Albus really give up his innocence to him? Scorpius needed an answer. He wanted to make Albus feel loved and cared for, but not just with his words and actions, Scorpius wanted to physically.

"Ohhhhhhh Score, baby, ohhhhh." Scorpius continued to kiss him, but also went into Albus' pants and started to stroke his pouncing cock. "Baby, I almost forgot, I lo-love you too." Scorpius smiled, and lightly pecked Albus' lips before going continuing th heavy make-out session.

"Hey you two get a- Oh my god! Scorpius what are you doing with Albus?!" Scorpius stopped kissing his lovely and raised his head to see who had intruded upon them. Red hair. Great.

"Hi Rosie!" Albus said happily as he smiled in her face. "What brings you here?"

Rose, taken aback, did not know how to answer her bubbly cousin's question, so she merely shrugged her shoulders."Well-I, I-you see I was...ummm, uhh, yeah."

"Oh, well that clears it up."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Albus gasped. "Well, I'm sorry Al, he was touching you and... and..." Albus gasped again.

"You wanted to see if the rumors were true, didn't you?" Albus said darkly. Rose tried to lie, but found that she couldn't under her sweet cousin's stare. She nodded. "You disgust me. How could you? How could someone of my own family have so little trust and faith in me? This hurts Rose, it really hurts! I thought you were better than that!" Tears found their way out of Albus' eyes. He couldn't hold them back anymore. "Throughout my life when I had a problem I went to you, because you cared, and you would never judge me for what I did in the past, but now, now I don't know what to think anymore. Can you just leave me alone? Please Rose, just...leave." Albus whispered, his gaze fell on Scorpius as Rose left.

"Wow, that was intense. Are you okay honey?" Scorpius pulled Albus back down, because during Albus' rant he had unknowingly risen from his spot on the blanket.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I really don't Scorp. I'm scared Scorp; scared about people, family, so-called friends, and scared about how I feel towards you." Albus looked away from his boyfriend. The sunlight caught his hair and made him purely look like an angel sent from heaven above. His hair turned a brownish-gold color and and brought out the eyes, he was hiding from Scorpius. The broad, green plain only added to the beauty that surrounded Albus.

"You know I meant what I said. I really do love you." Finally, Albus looked back at Scorpius. "I know it's soon, but I really can't help what I feel. You-you make me want to be better. You make me want to go back in time and change things I never thought i would want to. You make me smile when you look at me, and make me laugh whenever you do...half the time I don't even know what it is I'm laughing about. You just make me want to live a better life. And I-I want to keep making you happy and laughy, and...perfect. That's exactly what you are, perfect. You're a perfect angel and I'm a descendant of the devil. We were meant to calm each other. You're the yin to my yang. I love you Albus, I do."

Albus jumped onto Scorpius and started to kiss him all over and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. It was heaven. And as the sun began to set, and the darkness fell onto the landscape, Albus gave up his innocence. Albus and Scorpius made love. Sweet, sensual, happy love under the starlit sky.

The book didn't go into detail, Alex noticed. Part of him was very glad it didn't, and yet, another part of him wanted to see how gentle and lovely it turned out to be. The front door closed.

"Honey, I'm home!" My dad cried as he entered the house, just getting back from work.

"Scorpius Malfoy, if you don't stop saying that, so help me god, I won't sleep with you for a week!" My dad's face fell, as he promised he never say it again, ever.

I felt a little differently about my parents now that I had seen what they went through to be through all the pain and suffering they stuck it out because they felt a connection. And because their strength was great enough they were able to bring something wonderful into this world. Me. Alex Potter-Malfoy.

"Hey kiddo," my dad, Scorpius, said to me.

"Hey."

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I'm uber excited!"

"That's great Alex," he said as he ruffled my hair. "Hey, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh, just reading."


End file.
